


Casual's Okay

by sweetiejelly



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/pseuds/sweetiejelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to the prompt: Formal wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Written before Christmas episode 2010 for a diva_off challenge but based on some preview/spoilers obviously. My first Klaine fic, I think!

Dressed up at Dalton Academy was like hydrogen in the air – plenty, essential, almost unnoticeable after a while. Kurt certainly didn’t pay it much mind. It was the new books, new names and new pace of the school that snapped up his attention.

No one smelled like the homeless here. No one thought the square root of four was rainbow. Most spoke French (or Spanish or Latin or _Chinese_ ) as fluently as Kurt or better. And while Wes and David may have their Warblers smiles fixed like super grip dentures in their mouths, it didn’t mean they weren’t as competitive as Rachel was for solos.

Then there were the lattes. On his spy day, Kurt found out that Dalton’s lattes deserved their capital _D_ for delicious. Now he understood they were also _D_ for do or die, essential with the kind of schedules everyone kept. Extracurricular activities – Kurt joined Future Democrats of America, French club and debate club as well as glee club – took up all the hours between the last bell and dinner. Then it was papers and problem sets, reading, reading and more reading.

“How are you holding up?” Blaine walked up to him one night in the commons. He had been checking in periodically.

Kurt looked up from his chemistry text, ready to indicate his large mug of coffee at the edge of the table, and was instantly thrown off-kilter. Blaine wasn’t wearing his Dalton uniform. He wasn’t wearing any variations of it. Kurt’s eyes must have rounded as he took in the white tee tight across the chest, the subtle flex of muscles as Blaine placed a thin volume of contemporary poetry down on the table, sat too warm, so close, next to him. “Fine!” He said a little too quickly, his voice going up a little too high.

“That good, huh?” Blaine wrinkled his nose and Kurt wanted to pinch him for being so damn cute doing something so ordinary. “How about a break?” Blaine tipped his head in the direction of the music room.

Kurt looked down at the names of compounds swimming on the page and felt his headache compounding. He nodded. “Let me just grab my coffee.”

They didn’t hold hands this time as they made their way through the stately room with all its history and art and its grand piano. But they might as well have been. Kurt bumped his knuckles against Blaine’s as they walked the length of the cavernous room. He felt his cheeks flush hot. Blaine seemed oblivious enough, lips diving into his own mug of latte, strides easy.

“What’s your favorite wintry song?” Blaine set his cup down, bending as he did in the gray sweatpants that hung just a little low on his hips. A small sliver of skin came into view, the subtle dip of spine, but it wasn’t like Kurt was looking really. His cheeks were flushed from the heat of the coffee. That was all.

“My favorite _wintry_ song?” Kurt repeated the question to buy time. He looked out the windows and saw naked black outlines of branches swaying back and forth. “Probably _Baby, It’s Cold Outside_.”

“I love that song!” Blaine patted the seat next to him on the piano bench as he lifted the cover and loosened his wrist. “You want to start it off?”

Blaine’s fingers moved easy over the keys and Kurt found himself smiling a little, sitting. “I really can’t stay…”

They swayed as they sang and somehow Blaine was leaning much closer by the time they got to the third stanza. Somehow he was staring at Kurt – eyes then lips – as he sang, “ _Gosh_ , your lips look so delicious…”

Kurt flushed, deep and sudden straight down his chest, and he tried to remember the lyrics, all the family members in the song. “My brother will be there at the door…” He imagined Finn staring Blaine down and smiled at the image. He had a brother now.

“Gosh your lips _are_ delicious…” Kurt couldn’t help looking at Blaine’s lips at this point. They were a plump red, a flash of wet along lower lip.

Somehow they were crushed companionably together, shoulder to shoulder as they finished the song. “Baby, it’s cold outside…”

Somehow when Blaine lifted his fingers from the keys, the sudden silence that fell around them amplified their distance, the lack thereof. Somehow Kurt got his free hand, the one not gripping the coffee, on Blaine’s shoulder – solid heat – then slowly up to the edge of his T-shirt, fingers bold as they touched neck. Somehow Blaine’s face turned so they were nose to nose.

Somehow, at the slightest nudge, Kurt found himself pressing his lips to Blaine’s. For a moment, they just pressed, dry and chaste. Then Blaine’s hands came up to cup Kurt’s back of neck, just holding and Kurt remembered Brittany’s lesson and parted his lips. Blaine responded instantly, mouth angling hot and wet over his, tongue sweeping full and solid over his. Kurt felt his whole body tingle, tightening like a string stretched taut. So, _this_ was what the fuss over kissing was all about. _Gosh_.

They rested foreheads together when they broke for breath. “That was a pleasant surprise,” Blaine smiled into his words. Kurt could hear it, couldn’t help smiling back. “Very,” he agreed. “I think we should do it again sometime.”

That brought a chuckle from Blaine as he leaned back to look at him. “Definitely. Was it the song? The lyrics…”

Kurt shook his head. “Your outfit,” he admitted. “It’s a shock to see you out of uniform, but casual fits you.”

“Laundry day. But I’ll keep that in mind.” Blaine smiled brilliantly then sobered. “Was it – are you _okay_ really?”

“Okay? Only if you think getting accepted to Julliard is okay. Or that having a zero tolerance bullying policy is okay. Or that Lady Gaga is okay…”

“Okay!” Blaine slanted his lips over Kurt’s to shut him up. It worked okay.


End file.
